


senseless

by n_kei



Series: watch (over) me [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Banter, Bodyguard, Drama, Eventual Romance, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_kei/pseuds/n_kei
Summary: Lee Taeyong, an idol and newly minted solo artist, comes back to Korea as a pit stop in his world tour. The airport greets him with throngs of screaming fans, a capable security team, and the warm brown eyes (and an even warmer voice) of his trusty bodyguard.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> This story started innocently *cough* as a NSFW prompt calling. A lot of submissions came through, and this specific prompt was most voted. I don't think I've ever set up a more organized poll in my life, but I digress. It's a simple prompt: Idol!Taeyong + Bodyguard!Jaehyun + lemon. And you know me, I don't stop at one or two lemons, I take the whole damn tree and eat it too.
> 
> To the person who sent in this prompt: thank you, it was a joy to write, and I hope it did your prompt justice <3
> 
> Disclaimer: This Is Explicit. If you're underaged, click the Back button. If you're cannot handle mature themes, click the back button.

Jaehyun runs a finger along the edge of his phone in a nervous, restless habit. He takes it out of his pocket to check the time, then looks at the schedule board above Gate B of Incheon International Airport’s Terminal 1 Arrivals. The flight was delayed by half an hour, and he knew well in advance that there was no reason to come to the airport on time, but he did anyway.

He shoots a glance at the airport security crew, talking amongst themselves in hushed tones and chuckling at something on a phone. When they catch his eyes, they straighten a little and nod their heads politely, and he nods back. This isn’t his first time waiting at the airport for Taeyong’s arrival. It likely wouldn’t be his last, if his growing international fanbase has anything to say about it.

It’s been five years since Taeyong debuted with the boy group NCT, and one year since he released his second EP, titled Senseless, which blew up like its predecessor had, starting him on a small but milestone-setting world tour. It wasn’t small in the sense that Taeyong only visited a handful of Asian countries- he’d stepped foot on all the continents apart from the North and South poles, but the venues were smaller, more intimate. It was what he’d asked for, performances for the people, not the bots.

It also led to The Incident.

Taeyong wrapped up the encore stage with his dancers, but when he was waving goodbye to the audience, someone escaped from the security barricades and got to his side. The man was dressed like a security crew, so Taeyong followed him to the back of the stage. It wasn’t until they’d left the venue premise that Taeyong realized he had never seen the man before. It took three real security crew, two policemen, and Taeyong’s manager to catch the deranged kidnapper before Taeyong was rescued from danger.

Taeyong was immediately swaddled with blankets by his manager. Rage blurred his vision. But camera flashes and screams of horror shook him out of his reverie. He had a worried crowd to placate. So he plastered a tired smile and waved as he was ushered back into the venue.

From the moment Taeyong left the back door to the moment he re-entered the concert venue, everything was caught on tape and posted online in seconds.

The incident made headlines. The videos were played and replayed for days, milked of its news-worthiness. Jaehyun saw red every time it came up. He looked into the security crew that was responsible for the night’s concert, writing emails to express his strong dissatisfaction towards their incompetence. He never sent it. He read every foul-mouthed comment by a furious fan, feeling his anger echoed and expressed. It put a small cooling patch where it burned most.

He could be anonymous and join the crowd, but professionalism deemed that he shouldn’t cross the line between work and personal life. Because he was, and is, Taeyong’s security on Korean soil.

On paper, he has one job: to keep his charge from being assaulted. Whether it is from the gate to the car, the car to the building, and even sometimes within the charge’s own apartment, his charge’s safety is his first priority and Taeyong, with his mounting popularity and proportionally growing number of _delusional_ fans, makes this job challenging.

His phone buzzes once, and he looks down to see Taeyong’s message:

 **Taeyong**  
Just got my 10 suitcases! I’ll be at the gates in 5 :)

Jaehyun quickly responds.

 **Jaehyun** ****  
I am here  
See you soon

He pockets his phone again and waves at the airport security men. The fans waiting by the gate caught their movements and have started to shout and scream more loudly than before. Banners, signs, and flashes echo through the entire terminal. It fuels the restless energy buzzing under Jaehyun’s skin, running through his veins, but he keeps his head level. He has a job.

It takes a minute, but Jaehyun sees Taeyong’s pink hair bobbing from behind the gates. He rushes to the doors. Security guards tightly around the entrance. All hell will break loose in moments, but Jaehyun feels the bubbles of nervousness and protectiveness replaced by a deep comfort- Taeyong's smiling and waving at him.

The high-pitched screaming starts, and havoc ensues.

Jaehyun takes quick strides, and Taeyong many excited steps, for them to meet in the middle. Taeyong’s manager pulls up behind him with a loaded trolley, shooting Jaehyun a quick nod. Good to go.

_Remember your job._

“This way,” Jaehyun calls out above the deafening screams, tugging Taeyong by his arm into the direction of the back door of the airport. It’s a well known location, but one that will keep them protected until they leave the airport.

Taeyong laughs, low bells that tingle up Jaehyun’s spine, before pulling himself a little closer to the taller man. Jaehyun schools his expression to a look of silent disdain, remembering that Taeyong fondly refers to it as his constipated face.

The fans follow the pink shock of hair, screaming and shoving and pushing their way through. But Jaehyun and the security crew are steady and unyielding. In another minute, they reach the Restricted Area - Staff Only doors and push through. The security close behind Taeyong, while Yongjae (the manager) and Jaehyun stay by his side. The fans don't manage to push through, and the doors close shut.

“I almost miss the warm welcome I get here,” Taeyong laughs again, pulling the strap tighter around his chest.

Jaehyun doesn’t miss how his hands are shaking. Yongjae-hyung just snorts as he shoots out a few texts at break-neck speed while expertly maneuvering the luggage trolley. “You say that every time we come back.”

“There’s no place like home, right?”

Yongjae-hyung rolls his eyes. “Save the sap for your fans. I’ve been sick of your face since day one of this trip.”

Taeyong whines. “Jackass. I bet Jaehyun is happy that I’m back, aren’t you?”

Jaehyun wears a neutral face. “You tend to make my life harder than it is.”

"Someone’s gotta give you a job. Be glad it’s me.”

“And not someone with less rabid fans?”

Taeyong nudges his shoulder playfully. “And not someone who doesn’t go clubbing, for one,” he corrects.

“Well, if you’ve forgotten the one time-”

“ _Except_ for the one lapse in judgment which we will never mention in public or private or ever again until the end of the world,” Taeyong rushes with a glare. “Will you ever let that go?”

“I didn’t fancy saving a drunk, crying man from the top rungs of a cage in a private host club on a Sunday evening, but you know, duty calls.” Jaehyun permits a small smirk to tug the corners of his lips.

Taeyong scowls. “Asshole.”

Yongjae clears his throat above their bickering, catching their attention. “Taeyong, I have to go back to the company for a quick debrief. You should go home. I’ll message you when I get the updates.”

Taeyong huffs. “Why can’t you just go in tomorrow? It’s past midnight, your overtime pay is going astronomical at this rate.”

“Why don’t you bring that up with the boss next time you see him?” Yongjae snaps back with no heat. He pats Taeyong’s shoulder with worn affection. “Don’t worry, I’ll try to sneak out as quickly as possible.”

They reach the secured parking lot, and Jaehyun loads Taeyong’s bags into the trunk of a taxi that Yongjae-hyung had apparently hailed.

“A diversion?” Taeyong quirks an eyebrow, quizzical and impressed.

“A way to go home safely,” Yongjae-hyung corrects, pressing more buttons on his phone. “I gotta go.” He waves them off before jumping on another call.

Taeyong shouts out a thanks, and tucks himself into the taxi. Before he follows, Jaehyun catches a glance from Yongjae-hyung, one that tells him to keep an eye out for crazy fans on taxis, and nods briskly. Taeyong titters off his address to the taxi driver, and they're off.

Thankfully, the rabid fans did not catch on to their diversion, but there were a few times when their taxis came close, and Taeyong had to fold himself over to hide his face. He caught Jaehyun’s eyes, and smiled a little crookedly. Jaehyun’s eyes soften as well.

“You should be down here with me. They recognize you too,” he whispers, tugging Jaehyun's arm.

“There are a million brown haired men in Korea.” Jaehyun retorts, but bends over a little anyway.

“Do it properly!"

"It really won't make a difference-" He allows himself to get pulled down by Taeyong, whose smile grows into a full-fledged grin. "You're chipper."

"It's been a while, I missed you. Don't you miss me too?"

"Taeyong," Jaehyun hisses in warning.

"You're supposed to say I missed you too," Taeyong whispers cutely.

"Is everything okay? Did you drop something?" The old taxi driver asks, peering through the rear view mirror.

Jaehyun sits upright quickly. "We found it. Thanks." He ignores the tug on his arm, sitting ramrod straight and staring out the window in front of him. Taeyong slowly uprights, expression neutral except for a tightness around his eyes. The mood changes to something cooler as Taeyong turns to his phone. The playfulness in his eyes disappears.

With a soft sigh, Jaehyun checks the windows and mirrors again. No tails.

It’s a long ride and eventually, Taeyong drifts in and out of sleep, neck bending awkwardly and resting against the back of the seat. Jaehyun feels a pull to move a seat over and offer his shoulder as a pillow. He doesn't.

They arrive at Taeyong's apartment in Gangnam an hour later. Taeyong is awake again, paying the driver while Jaehyun goes behind for his luggage. It is second nature for Jaehyun. Unloading the car, bringing the bags up to Taeyong's apartment, makingsure no lurking fans can sneak in, and then…

And then nothing. He will go home, wash up, and go to bed like any person, sleep and wake up the next morning to do it again.

The keypad has two sets of numbers that Taeyong punches in while Jaehyun waits by the door.

“You could’ve just brought the bags up first. You know the passwords.” Taeyong mutters under his breath.

“It’s not my home,” Jaehyun repeats. It’s a conversation they’ve had before.

Taeyong makes a sound of protest in the back of his throat, but he doesn't say anything else.

The gate beeps once and opens, leading them to a guarded foyer. They greet the concierge before rounding to the elevators, taking them up to Taeyong’s apartment. It is a generous thirteen hundred square foot apartment with two bedrooms, a den, open kitchen, and one and a half bathrooms. It is flourished with grey quartz counters, matte granite flooring, warm walnut trims, and accents of gold and rose gold. The living room leads to a small furnished balcony complete with a barbecue set, a chair and table. Clock, shelves, tables, chairs, couch and all of the kitchenware are various shades dark grey.

It looks perfect; a model home, much like the owner. Jaehyun shakes out of his thoughts.

Taeyong checks the fridge first, confirming that his mother had dropped by again. There is a fresh batch of kimchi and kkakdugi in the fridge. He feels a little hungry, and considers the pack of instant ramen sitting in his pantry. Maybe the cookies, topped off with instant coffee.

Meanwhile Jaehyun toes off his shoes, dropping the bag and luggage into Taeyong’s room in practiced motions. When he comes back out, he meets Taeyong's eyes and quickly looks away.

“That should be it,” he says quietly, scanning the apartment to see if anything is out of place.

Taeyong nods, then remembers. “Wait! I have something for you."

"You didn't have to," Jaehyun starts, but Taeyong's already disappeared into his room. After some rummaging, he comes back out with a small bag in his hand. He extends his hand, eyes expectant.

Jaehyun hesitates for a moment, then takes the bag with carelessness that reads more forced than natural. Inside the bag, he finds a small glass bottle with a simple hand-scripted label in the front. There is no back label.

"It's cologne," Taeyong explains, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with a hand. "It took me a while to find, actually. I was told it had a high tone of white flowers and rain and dark tones of musk. There's even the sperm whale fat that adds to the levels, but I didn't quite understand the science behind that. I just thought it would suit, I mean, I hope you like it."

Real Ambergris colognes are rare and expensive. The bottle in Jaehyun's hand looks like it came from a private collection. There isn't even a barcode. Jaehyun can only imagine the price. He didn’t realize Taeyong noticed that he wore scent, that he had a preference.

Taeyong urges him to give it a whiff, and it was as he described. A feeling swells somewhere in his chest.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." He meets Taeyong's eyes with a small, grateful smile. "I'll enjoy this gift. I mean it."

Taeyong grins softly. “You’re welcome.”

Their eyes meet for a brief moment, and Taeyong looks away first. Jaehyun knows that look well, it makes his resolve buckle every damn time.

_But his job-_

“You’re heading out now, right? I’ll walk you down,” Taeyong says, interrupting his thoughts. He moves towards the door, but something in his eyes makes Jaehyun’s hand move in his own accord. He holds on to Taeyong’s forearm in a gentle but firm grip.

“Actually, I have a question,” Jaehyun starts. Taeyong glances at him curiously, then blinks back his surprise, taking a small step back from the intensity. He nods for Jaehyun to continue.

Jaehyun reads the wary and apprehension in Taeyong’s expressive eyes, but he doesn’t move away. “The security at the venue, tell me what happened.”

Something flashes across Taeyong’s eyes, too fast for Jaehyun to read. He shakes his head and plasters a small smile. “It’s what everyone saw, what was officially reported in the news. The man fashioned his own security clothing and backstage tags and snuck in. I thought it was weird at the beginning, but I was distracted from the show, so I didn’t think much of it. Yongjae-hyung was the first to figure it out and ran after me. We fought him off, the police caught the people in the van. Yongjae-hyung pressed charges. Last I heard they were waiting for a hearing.”

“And you were-”

“We doubled checked the security teams for the remaining venues, and the rest of the tour went by with no other incidents.” Taeyong's eyes search his, smiling lightly. “I’m fine.”

Jaehyun wants to say something, but he realizes their proximity and steps back instead. He then sees the mirth in Taeyong’s eyes and huffs a little indignantly. “My concern isn't out of place. You're the jumpiest person I know. Plus, it's my job to make sure you're okay.”

Taeyong scoffs, crossing his arms. “Please, you just don’t know that many people.”

“Oh? I could blame it on the lack of change in scenery about this job. I don't really have time to meet new people when I have to look after you," he pauses, measuring his next words. "Plus, I don’t have the extra cash to travel and meet new people, unless I get paid to do it.”

A flash of understanding dawns on Taeyong’s face.

“You’re aware it doesn’t make sense for us to hire you throughout the tour. Besides cost inefficiency, you'd be working with a bunch of local security men. You'll need to be able to communicate to work seamlessly. I already have Yongjae-hyung for that.”

Jaehyun shakes his head impatiently. “I don’t need to work with the security men. They have a job: to keep everything in order. But I would’ve caught on. I would’ve been able to react in _that_ situation. I would’ve been able to stop him.”

“I am fine.” Taeyong says, an edge of warning in his words.

Jaehyun hates when Taeyong takes this tone with him. He crosses his arms, levelling Taeyong with a stern look. “Right. The least you could do is to reevaluate your off-shore security team. Look into ways to prevent something similar from happening. Talk about how to handle the situation if it happens again. If someone got to you through a stage pass they made themselves, the security were clearly not doing their job properly.”

"Nothing else happened. We had a meeting about tightening security measures after the fact. We just saw no need to add more security. We were going to be in a different country the next day, with a different crew of security. Everything went smoothly since. Stop worrying."

"Saw no need? Are you kidding me? Who made that call?"

"Unanimous agreement." Taeyong bristles, angry. “What is this really about?”

"You need an off-shore bodyguard." Jaehyun narrows his eyes. “What else could it be about?”

Taeyong’s gaze hardens as well. “One, this could be about you taking your responsibilities as my bodyguard way too far. Two, it could be about your borderline obsession to protect me, stemmed from whatever past we had." Jaehyun opens his mouth to protest, but Taeyong pushes on. "Because that’s what this sounds like to me.”

“'Whatever past we had'? You could've just said that we were fucking.” Jaehyun says coolly.

Taeyong laughs sarcastically. “Funny, you couldn’t admit it before.”

Jaehyun flinches from the bluntness of Taeyong’s words, but he doesn’t back down. “Are we really going to talk about that?”

Taeyong looks away. “You’re right, I shouldn’t be petty as well.”

Jaehyun sneers. “That was a low blow.”

“You haven’t seen a low blow, babe.”

They level each other with heated glares. With a loud exhale, Jaehyun turns on his heel and strides to the door. “If this is what it comes down to, look forward to my resignation letter in an hour.”

“Knowing you, it’s been in your email for at least a month." Taeyong snaps back. "You were never happy that we didn’t bring you on board for the tour.”

Jaehyun slowly turns back, fury in his eyes. “Look how well that went. You almost got kidnapped.” His lips curl into a twisted smile. “Was that what you wanted? To be taken? God knows how fucking precious you are, yet you stroll into countries, concerts and venues without a back up plan.”

Taeyong ducks his head, cheeks burning with anger. “...it’s valuable, not precious.”

Jaehyun scoffs, sarcastic and ugly. “I’m not below objectifying you, hard as that may be to believe.” He wants to say more, but bites back his words, knowing they’ll only fall on deaf ears.

If Taeyong continues to be reckless, if his label doesn't look into better security options or take precautions against unpredictable events, Taeyong will find himself in a dangerous situation again. Jaehyun knows he sounds like an obsessive bodyguard, he knows he’s overstepping his boundaries for bringing up off-shore security reevaluation, but he doesn’t think it is a disproportionate response. Of course Jaehyun wants to be there when something happens, because he can _do_ something about it. Ideally, he’d be appointed as the on- and off-shore bodyguard. Is it too much to ask?

But of course, he doesn't share any of his thoughts. With an explosive sigh, he moves to the door. “I’m done talking.”

A hand on his shoulder pulls him back.

“Then let me finish.”

Jaehyun turns slightly, trying to shrug off the hand, but it doesn't budge. He gives Taeyong a heated look. “I don’t have time for this.”

Taeyong raises a mocking brow. “If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have picked me up at the airport. You wouldn't have asked about the events that had nothing to do with you. So my question still stands.”

“What question?” Jaehyun frowns, irritated.

"Are you here because you want to do your job really well, or is it something else?"

A trigger answer lands at the tip of Jaehyun's tongue. _Of course there's something else._ But he decided, no, _they_ decided it was most wise to not pursue it, whatever it was. Ambiguity was fine. Not putting a label on them, whatever they were, was okay. They've talked about this, haven't they?

He inhales sharply, then lets the breath go with tired resignation.

"I'm doing my best to keep my personal and professional lives separate. I thought this was what we decided on.”

Taeyong scoffs at the answer, opening his mouth like he wants to say something, but thinks better of it. Jaehyun thinks that it might’ve been a sarcastic remark from the look in his eyes. “It’s better this way. We were just fucking anyway.”

Jaehyun nods, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Exactly.”

“It hasn’t changed, has it?”

A long pause.

Jaehyun doesn’t meet Taeyong’s eyes when he tastes the next words in his mouth. “No, it hasn’t.”

The air shifts. What was previously charged with electricity from their tense conversation flushes out, and a predatorial glint flashes across Taeyong’s eyes. He nods wordlessly, taking a step towards Jaehyun. Jaehyun tenses. "Will I still find your resignation letter in my mail in an hour?”

Jaehyun flinches. He looks down, suppressing the anger that simmers under his skin. “No. Sorry for overstepping."

"Can we move on from this?"

"...yes."

"Good. So, what are your plans for the rest of tonight?"

Jaehyun looks up in shock. Surely Taeyong isn't suggesting-

But Taeyong is already taking strides to invade Jaehyun's space, pinning him down with a look that Jaehyun is all too familiar with. His throat closes up.

"Don't you need to rest?"

"Unless you do."

"I'd prefer that you do."

Taeyong frowns, hunching his back a little like he’s insulted. "Can you stop mothering me for a moment? My safety isn't threatened, especially when you are in the same room."

Jaehyun's jaws snap shut. He shoots a look of hurt at Taeyong, which is largely ignored as Taeyong drags his gaze from the hint of a collar bone up his neck, lips, nose and eyes.

"It comes naturally," he manages, voice wavering. "I… don't know how to feel about this."

Taeyong shakes his head, not meeting his eyes. "You can think while I take a shower. The grime from a plane is disgusting and I can feel it crawling on my skin. Don't leave before I come out."

"...fine."

Taeyong nods absentmindedly, moving to his room. Then he seems to have remembered something, pausing by the door frame to his room.

"It's okay if your answer is no."

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, letting out a sigh and moving towards the balcony. He taps out a stick of cigarette. Taeyong wrinkles his nose, but doesn't comment otherwise.

"I will be here."


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cologne I refer to is Tom Ford's White Suede.

It's stupid, so stupid for Taeyong to ask Jaehyun to stay.

He knew Jaehyun was going to bring up the security issue, he just didn't expect to be the target of that conversation. It was a memory Taeyong didn't want to relive by retelling. He made his point. The situation was taken care of and measures were put in place against future abductions. No more sketchy security men, no more black vans waiting in the back of the concert hall. But Taeyong wasn’t willing to let Jaehyun go, especially after the threat of a resignation letter. He scrubs the loofa ball against his skin when the memory resurfaces. A resignation letter, of all things! He doesn’t want to second-guess himself, but did he mess up that badly that gave Jaehyun a reason to quit?

An ugly feeling wretches at the pit of his stomach.

He knew that not bringing Jaehyun on the off-shore security team would make him restless. But Taeyong doesn’t make the rules. There is no need for Jaehyun to accompany him to off-shore events. Rarely does anyone show up with their own bodyguard as they tour, Taeyong is not an exception.

Jaehyun's request was a desperate stab in the dark. He must've been really worried.

Taeyong sighs, hurrying through his shower, washing and shaving and preparing himself.

The most important thing is that Jaehyun hasn’t quit, hasn’t cut their connection, and Taeyong, out.

Taeyong’s ask is a cheap shot. They both know it. But Taeyong doesn’t want to let Jaehyun go. Besides being a good bodyguard, a fun banter partner and a good match sexually, there’s something more that Taeyong feels for Jaehyun. He doesn't want to let go. They should, at the very least, talk it out.

It’s as clear as the scar below his right eye that they’re sailing down a river in Egypt. Well, they were, but won’t anymore if Taeyong has a say.

It is with equal parts of apprehension, fear and anticipation that distracts Taeyong from hearing the bathroom door slide open. A cool body presses behind him and he lets out a shrill yelp, jumping up a foot and would probably slip if it wasn’t for the pair of arms steadying him before he falls.

The smell of cigarette smoke invades his senses. But with it comes a dark white flower, leather scent that is unmistakably the cologne Taeyong bought for him. The mouth connected to his nape licks a lazy path to his ear. “And you said you weren’t jumpy.”

Taeyong takes steadying breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart, clutching onto the side of the wall for support before throwing a weak glare over his shoulder to Jaehyun’s unexpectedly dark gaze.

“I take back when I said my safety wasn’t being threatened when you were in the same room,” Taeyong growls. He turns off the shower before twisting around to pin Jaehyun with a hot glare. “Have you seen Psycho? Shower stabby scene? It’s not fucking cool to sneak up on anyone in the shower, much less someone you're supposed to protect-”

Jaehyun places a warm hand under Taeyong’s chin, a thumb tracing his lips. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

Taeyong slaps his hand away. “I could've fallen and fractured my hip, asshat.”

Jaehyun snorts, watching Taeyong as he climbs out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. “Don't be so geriatric, either. You’re only 24. You’ll probably survive a fall like that.”

Taeyong scoffs. “Geriatric? Isn’t that you, Mr. Four-Years-Older. And what were you trying to do? Do you have a shower kink?”

Jaehyun looks affronted. “What? No.”

Taeyong narrows his eyes. “Were you trying to make a point then? Do I need to upgrade the security in my shower too? Rubber ducky adhesives on the shower floor, perhaps?”

“...no. I was sweating from escorting you from the airport. It felt uncomfortable.”

Taeyong looks at him for a disbelieving moment. Hasn’t this man heard of taking turns? What was he scared of, Taeyong running away? It’s Taeyong’s apartment. Where else can he run to?

“You could've just asked to shower after me.”

Jaehyun sneezes.

Taeyong feels a little bad.

“Finish your shower. Towels are on the second shelf to the left.” He points behind him. Jaehyun’s eyes follow his hand. “Also, for your peace of mind, I’m not going to leave you in my apartment when you use my shower...” A thought crosses his mind and he pauses.

Jaehyun stills. Their eyes meet. Taeyong sees a familiar look swirling in his eyes.

“Oh. You’re horny, aren’t you?”

Jaehyun tries to look affronted, but with his member bouncing happily at the sight of a half-naked Taeyong, there’s really nothing to deny. “It's been a month," he mutters, turning away in delayed modesty and giving Taeyong a really nice view of his well-earned glutes. "Your proposition didn’t come without its immediate perks. You literally jumped into the shower.”

“Horny and stupid,” Taeyong repeats, quickly shoving the naked and wet Jaehyun back into the shower. “Finish your shower.”

 

Taeyong is towelling his hair when the shower turns off. With steam spilling out from the glass stall and Jaehyun stepping out in his naked glory, he looks like a freaking Greek god. Not for the first time, Taeyong wonders if Jaehyun realizes he can have a future in front of the camera if he wants.

Unbeknownst to Taeyong’s line of thought, Jaehyun takes a minute in front of the mirror, carding his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it. When he catches Taeyong staring, Taeyong looks away, walking stiffly into his room with a light blush on his cheeks.

A moment later, Jaehyun comes up in front of him wearing a towel, and Taeyong gets a whiff of Jaehyun’s new cologne wafts in the air. "You're wearing it."

"I wanted to try it. Also, you never did like the smell of cigarettes."

Taeyong shakes his head. "My gift wasn't to encourage you to keep smoking."

"Oh? Then give me another incentive."

"Stop making me repeat myself. Incentives don't curb an addiction."

“Some incentives do. Give me a good one.” Jaehyun smirks, eyes sweeping down his body like a hot press of hand, before slowly drawing up again. Taeyong shivers. "How far do you want to go this time?"

“No marks,” Taeyong says, an old rule. “I don’t have any plans tomorrow morning, according to my most updated schedule. A longer session is okay.”

That’s all Jaehyun needs. Without preamble, he drops the towel in a second, pushing Taeyong down on the bed the next. He captures Taeyong's lips in a heated kiss. The weeks of missing Taeyong's body against his, the sounds Taeyong makes, and the warmth and familiarity comes crashing in.

Taeyong’s hands instinctively reach up to brush through Jaehyun’s brown locks, drawing him closer. Meanwhile one of Jaehyun’s hands holds Taeyong hip, aligning their erections as the other tilts Taeyong's chin for a better angle.

“Mmf, missed this,” Taeyong mumbles into Jaehyun’s lips. He feels a low rumbling in his chest from Jaehyun’s body. Deep. Possessive. The cigarette mixes with the white suede cologne into an intoxicating scent. Tantalizing. Addictive. A moan escapes his throat as he grows harder.

Jaehyun presses slow, drawn kisses on Taeyong’s ear, a sensitive spot. He licks it briefly before saying, “Hm?”

Taeyong’s hips twitch. Jaehyun smirks. “I missed this. All of this. You.”

A part of Jaehyun cracks a little, but he knows Taeyong doesn't mean it.

It’s the sex. Everyone says these things when they have sex.

Burying his emotions, he licks and nips his way down Taeyong’s neck as his hands massage two round glutes, a finger brushing teasingly at the sensitive skin in between. Taeyong hisses from the sensation, tightening his hold around Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Really? What exactly about me do you miss?”

Taeyong groans, breathless. His hands gently guide Jaehyun’s head up for their eyes to meet. “I miss the feeling of your body above me. I miss your kisses and your hands drawing stupid shapes on my body and tickling me.” Jaehyun smirks at this, his hands stop their motion from tracing lines along Taeyong’s body. Taeyong flicks his arm in warning.

Taeyong moans. There’s something about the way Jaehyun handles him that makes something in him fall deeper. “I miss riding you. I miss you fucking me until I can't think, only feel you twitching inside me as I squeeze and milk you.”

Jaehyun buries his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck and shoulder. His hardened member brushes against the bundle of nerves of Taeyong’s perineum, making him moan a little louder. “Careful, that almost sounds like a confession.”

“What if it was?” Taeyong whispers, nosing into Jaehyun's smooth cheek.

Jaehyun's heart pounds in his chest, but he schools his expression into one of dark interest. He tilts his head into Taeyong’s palm, and says quietly, “You’d have to do better than that.”

Taeyong swings his leg around to flip their position, but Jaehyun anticipates it and throws him back onto the bed, bending him double. It leaves Taeyong open, so open. Jaehyun slithers a warm hand down his collar, around a nipple before giving it a little tweak, then lower still…

Jaehyun watches Taeyong arch into his touch, a needy whine escaping from his red lips.

“You’re not playing fair,” Taeyong complains, breathless.

“I’d have to be nice to play fair and according to you, I’m not very nice.”

Taeyong growls at the teasing smirk on Jaehyun’s face. But when Jaehyun's hand wraps around Taeyong’s member, a whimper comes out. Jaehyun gives an experimental pump, another, then another. Before he realizes, Taeyong finds himself shallowly thrusting into the rough palm that grips him snug and wet. Jaehyun chuckles lightly, the vibrations rumbling into Taeyong's chest.

"Horny?" Jaehyun asks, using the same tone Taeyong had minutes ago.

"Nnh. S-shut up."

Taeyong pulls Jaehyun down and crashes their lips together. A hand reaches between them to palm and jerk Jaehyun's dick. While Taeyong is longer, Jaehyun makes up for it in girth. He also has a thick vein that runs from the bottom to just under the tip; an easy target.With the new idea, Taeyong slowly eases Jaehyun to his back, then breaking off their kiss with some much needed air.

"I thought we were-" Jaehyun looks up, confusion in his eyes.

Taeyong shushes him. He captures Jaehyun’s wrists and pins them to either side of his body. A silent look orders Jaehyun to keep them where they are. Jaehyun nods shakily. Then he gently tilts Jaehyun’s chin to the side, exposing a pale long column. Licking his lips, Taeyong proceeds to lick, taste and nip at the soft warm skin, leaving pink trails of bite marks in visible spots. He's feeling petty. Rules be damned. Jaehyun groans lowly in protest when he realizes what Taeyong is doing, but he still doesn’t move. It’s kind of endearing, Taeyong doesn’t dwell on it for too long.

He eventually reaches Jaehyun’s left nipple, where he licks once, twice, then takes the whole thing in his mouth. His tongue swirls around the rosy bud that hardens and tightens with the sensations, then he gently nibbles down on it.

“Mmh!” Jaehyun whines, dark and heedy as his hips snap up. “Y-yong, what are you-”

“Shh,” Taeyong hushes him again, moving to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment.

Jaehyun squeezes his eyes shut. He feels a pleasurable warmth pooling at the base of his stomach, much sooner than he normally does. But he's scared to move. Meanwhile, Taeyong wiggles southward, peppering kisses down his thick happy trail, then further south until he reaches Jaehyun’s cock.

_Lick._

“Ohhh fuck,” Jaehyun hisses, tensing his abs. Taeyong lowers his mouth and licks again. This time, he runs his tongue around the tip of the head. When a bead of pre-come forms in the slit, he licks it up then finally, finally sinks his wet, hot mouth down just a bit, stopping when his lips reach the edge of the tip. Jaehyun growls, fisting the bed sheets as he struggles to stay still.

“You feel so fucking good.”

Taeyong hums in response. He takes another inch as his tongue laps at the vein at the bottom, before swirling under the mushroom head, then dipping into the slit again.

The sensations are pleasurable but unfamiliar. Taeyong, being the idol, treasures his throat and vocal cords. He doesn’t give blow jobs. It makes Jaehyun wonder who else he’s practiced on that gave him this much experience. A small flare of jealousy sparks in his chest.

Unaware of Jaehyun’s thoughts, Taeyong pushes his mouth down the rest of the way, humming softly when the spongy head pushes against the back of his throat. He gags a few times trying to get more of Jaehyun’s meat into his mouth. After a few more pumps, his nose nestles into Jaehyun’s neatly trimmed bush, and he looks up just as Jaehyun looks down.

There are no bad angles to Taeyong. Even now, when his mouth is filled, his lips stretched obscenely to suck on his thick member, his cheeks flushed with pleasure and shyness, and eyes filled with lust and want, he still looks so fucking beautiful that it hurts. Jaehyun squeezes his eyes shut and tilts his head back completely. The image burns into the back of his eyelids, and will probably haunt him for years.

Taeyong reaches down with his free hand and cups Jaehyun’s balls. He gently rolls them in his palm while bobbing his head on Jaehyun’s cock, setting a rhythm. Jaehyun pants and whines, shallowly thrusting his hips as Taeyong’s mouth sinks in a downward suck. His tongue swirls around the tip again and again. It drives Jaehyun mad with lust.

“Babe, stop. Roll over.”

Taeyong whines a little. He doesn’t want to take his mouth off his favourite piece of meat. But the pleasure, along with the vibrations of Taeyong’s sounds push Jaehyun further along the edge. He gathers strength in his legs and pulls Taeyong off him completely. Taeyong's mouth makes an obscene popping sound.

“I want to fuck you."

Taeyong nods shakily, holding still as Jaehyun shuffles behind him. Jaehyun runs a hand across his chest and shoulder, the other holding his hips tight against Jaehyun's body. Taeyong unconsciously turns to Jaehyun's face, shivering slightly when he sees the possessive look in the dark brown eyes. Jaehyun steals another kiss, bleeding into another on his cheek, the corner of his jaw, below his ear, and finally somewhere deliciously on his sensitive neck.

“You're perfect," he mutters, low and soft and sweet. Taeyong blooms deep red, turning away.

“Stop that.”

Jaehyun twists his head back gently but firmly. “But you are.” He presses a deep kiss on Taeyong’s lips, ear, and nape. The sharp inhale doesn't go unnoticed, and neither does the shiver that runs down Taeyong’s toned back. Jaehyun rubs the taut muscles with familiarity, pressing his fingers deep but not in a way that would tickle. He's learned a lot through Taeyong's body. The soft parts, the sensitive parts, the parts that make Taeyong moan and writhe wantonly.

But for now, it is most gratifying to see the tension bleed from the lines of Taeyong's body as he kneads out the knots in the muscles.

Taeyong's back and ass can only be described as beautiful and captivating; a wide set of shoulder tapers to a slim waist, and a pair of small, muscular glutes underneath to finish the package. The best part, that Jaehyun will privately admire and share with no one, are the small dimples on Taeyong's lower back. They are almost too adorable and look too out of place, but it is Taeyong and every bit of him fits, in a strange, beautiful way. Jaehyun just can’t look away.

"Beautiful," Jaehyun whispers. The only response he gets is a soft whine as Taeyong buries his face in the sheets. Jaehyun angles his hips up and spreads his cheeks, seeing the little puckered hole twitching room being exposed without warning. There, too, was little warning when Jaehyun dove in, licking the clamped opening experimentally, then with vigor. Like lovers remembering each other's bodies through touch, but this is not quite that.

"Fuck, Jae, it feels really good." Taeyong pants and whimpers into the bed sheets as his cock strains and leaks pre-come. His abdomen instinctively tightens with pleasure. It _has_ been a month.

Jaehyun's only response is a low hum as he keeps licking and prodding with his tongue, going a little deeper with every motion. His hands trail heated lines down Taeyong's back and thighs, inner thighs, and finally a hand wraps around Taeyong's hardened member. Taeyong jolts from the touch. In slow movements, Jaehyun pumps Taeyong's cock from base to tip, then back down again.

"Like that?”

“God, yes."

Jaehyun continues his ministrations, licking and stroking until Taeyong is properly wetted, then he presses a finger in. His other hand gathers the pre-come from Taeyong’s slit and reaches up to smear across his nipples, alternating between squeezing and pulling gently at them. Taeyong eagerly thrusts back onto Jaehyun’s fingers. Eventually Jaehyun takes a pause to locate the lube. This time, he inserts two fingers. But Taeyong whines and pulls away a little.

“Want more," he whispers between breaths.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes," Taeyong gasps, knees buckling when Jaehyun thrusts in a faster pace, "please.”

Jaehyun pinches the hardened little nubs for a bit, then trailing back down to Taeyong's cock and distracting him while Taeyong reaches behind him to grasp onto the Jaehyun's half hard member, stroking it back to its blood-pumped state. "Fuck you're so big, you're going to break me."

Jaehyun grunts, handing Taeyong the lube because he isn't about to fight Taeyong's softer hands off his cock. Trust Taeyong to say one thing and do another. He dutifully spreads the clear gel along the hot shaft before placing it at his entrance.

Jaehyun runs a hand over his nipples again, then pushes him down again for a better angle. His other hand holds Taeyong's hip as Taeyong backs up onto his cock. It's a tight fit, Jaehyun feels himself being squeezed and get a little soft from the pressure. But feeling Taeyong spread and stretch to accommodate him is the most wonderful feeling that he'll never tire of. Hell, watching Taeyong work himself onto his cock is something he will never tire of either.

Meanwhile, Taeyong rolls his hips to take more of Jaehyun's wonderfully thick cock inside him. He inhales, pulling off a bit, before sinking himself all the way so that Jaehyun's entire length enters him completely, making him feel full and stretched.

Jaehyun inhales sharply, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping Taeyong's hips to anchor himself. "Yong, relax."

Taeyong instinctively relaxes pulling forward a bit before pushing back again. "But you feel so fucking good inside me."

"You need to walk tomorrow," Jaehyun grits out with effort.

"You need to fuck me now."

With a low growl, Jaehyun slips from the edge of the bed, pulling Taeyong along.

Taeyong yelps, feeling the bed sheets slip under his knees and hands before settling at the edge. Those will probably leave red marks, but he's beyond caring.

"Prop yourself up for me, dear."

Taeyong gets up on his arms. In this position, they face the wide mirrors to the side of Taeyong's bed, and Taeyong sees himself spread open, his cock throbbing and straining between his legs, and Jaehyun’s paler body behind him. He inclines his head, embarrassed at the sight, but Jaehyun smacks his butt lightly.

"Head up."

"Pervert." Taeyong huffs, but obliges nonetheless, lifting his hazy eyes to look at Jaehyun through the mirror.

"I prefer honest." Jaehyun smirks. He pushes himself in while Taeyong backs up against him again. "Let me.”

Taeyong nods.

Jaehyun tucks Taeyong flushed against his body before entering again in a swift thrust. His hands reach to Taeyong’s shoulder and hip to keep him from moving too far away. Taeyong rolls his hips back shallowly, grinding himself onto Jaehyun's pulsing erection, trying to hit the angle that makes him whine and tremble and beg for more. Jaehyun sees this and guides Taeyong back while rolling his hips forward. In two thrusts, Taeyong yelps and ducks his head again, hands clenching the bedsheets, knuckles turning white with strain, panting for breath as waves of mounting ecstasy builds from his lower abdomen.

Jaehyun relentlessly thrusts harder, faster and deeper into the pulsating muscles around him. He groans into Taeyong’s neck, leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses, licks and bites with tightly closed eyes.

“You’re going to make me come,” Taeyong whispers hoarsely in warning.

“Not yet,” Jaehyun grunts, mouthing a sensitive spot on Taeyong’s neck, but he doesn’t stop thrusting. He snakes an arm around Taeyong’s middle to pull him up, pressing their bodies together and more importantly, angling himself to not brush against Taeyong’s prostate. This position keeps their pleasures licking at the edge of exquisite release.

Taeyong tightens around Jaehyun in wordless retaliation.

“Why?”

“I want you to watch me as you make me come.”

The possessiveness in his voice blooms something warm and red in Taeyong’s chest, adding to the tingling pleasure, but what comes out of his mouth is this: “Let me ride you, then.”

Jaehyun agrees quickly.

Taeyong flips Jaehyun into the nest of blankets and pillows, then presses down, slowly sinking himself onto Jaehyun’s leaking erection. Jaehyun’s hands are on his waist, urging him to fuck harder. Taeyong settles his weight more comfortably on Jaehyun’s lap, developing a rhythm and riding harder with each stroke. Jaehyun follows the rhythm, rocking his hips upwards to meet each thrust. Taeyong’s leaking cock slaps against his belly, his frenzy increasing with each deeper penetration. He grunts and moans from being stretched by Jaehyun’s thickness that rubs against his prostate. And he likes it even more that he’s on top, setting the tempo.

Jaehyun reaches up to trace heated lines up his torso, and play with the pink nipples there, adding another level of pleasure. Taeyong makes a soft keening sound, twitching and tightening around him. Jaehyun pauses his movements to prop himself up against the headboard, so that he can reach Taeyong’s nipples better. His mouth connects with a hardened nub, running his tongue around and across, before nibbling it gently. Then he moves to the other one.

Taeyong tightens around him even more, and his hips flutter out of beat, but Jaehyun doesn’t stop. His hands guide and throw Taeyong down on his cock while his mouth continues its ministrations on Taeyong’s collar and neck. Taeyong wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulder, cradling his head and pressing breathless kisses on his ear, neck, and the crown of his head. The combined pleasure is driving him dangerously close to his orgasm.

Jaehyun must’ve noticed, because his hand reaches around Taeyong’s cock, pumping and squeezing in a way that will heighten the rush of pleasure.

“Mmh, fuck. Jae. God I’m so close.”

“Me too babe.”

Taeyong tilts Jaehyun’s chin up and crushes their lips together in a deep kiss. A wanton moan rips from his throat when Jaehyun wiggles slightly, and his cock hits directly against Taeyong’s prostate, making him see stars as a blanket of white creeps in from the corners of his mind to his eyes and ears. The pleasure fizzles from the tip of his cock to his balls, to up his spine and the rest of his body. His skin feels raw, overcharged from being fucked and pleasure for so long.

Jaehyun breaks their kiss softly. There’s a question in his eyes, and Taeyong shakes his head, grinding his hips down even harder and faster.

“Inside. I want you to come in me.” He squeezes his eyes shut, staving off the orgasm with pure will alone. “I want to feel you shoot your sperm deep inside me. I want to milk and squeeze you dry...”

“Yeah? Is that what you want? My come deep inside you?”

“Mmh. Yes. Give me to me. Give. Me. Jae. I’m gonna come. Fuck-” Taeyong whimpers, pink cheeked and staring deeply into Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun thrusts two more strokes, and Taeyong stills.

He feels his body being slowly electrocuted; it’s like bolts of slow-moving lightning striking the tip of his cock and blitzing up his spine. He opens his mouth in a soundless moan, back arched as the mind-blowing sensation short-circuits his brain, leaving nothing untouched. His breath catches in his throat, and for what feels like an hour his cock pulses and twitches as thick, creamy come spurts out.

Below him, Jaehyun quivers and pushes up on his legs, burying as much of himself in Taeyong as physically possible before he releases. His cock twitches, expanding and shooting hot come deep in Taeyong. Taeyong's orgasm rips through his body even harder, pumping what’s left of his load on their stomachs, leaving a pool between them. Where they're connected, they can feel Jaehyun’s come leak from the ring around his cock, dribbling onto the bed sheets.

Taeyong collapses in Jaehyun’s arms, resting his head on the crook of his shoulder, while Jaehyun presses gentle kisses down Taeyong’s neck and collar, holding the pink-haired man closer. They take a minute to catch their breaths, calming their racing hearts, and collecting their nerves and emotions.

“That was a lot,” Taeyong whispers softly. Jaehyun looks pointedly at Taeyong, down at their dirtied stomachs, then up again with a raised eyebrow. Taeyong sputters, red as a tomato. “I meant feelings. I was on _tour_ , I didn’t have time for… for-”

“Sex?”

Taeyong scrunches his nose and buries his face on Jaehyun’s shoulder, who chuckles and tugs Taeyong even closer, a thumb drawing half-hearted circles above his hip. It tickles, so Taeyong’s hand finds his to intertwine in a loose hold.

“I like when you get shy after riding me.” Jaehyun teases softly.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

"It's happened before too," Jaehyun points out. Taeyong squirms again. "Uncomfortable?"

"No, but we should clean up..."

Jaehyun makes a low unhappy sound. “Later. I like your weight on me."

“Stupid,” Taeyong snorts. He nevertheless stops wiggling, even though the cooling come is feeling a bit annoying on his skin, and the mysophobe in him is protesting rather loudly.

It must’ve shown on his face, because Jaehyun tilts his chin down for one more quick kiss before easing Taeyong off his lap. “Let’s get cleaned.”

Taeyong quickly scampers off, with Jaehyun trailing behind wearing a bemused smile. A few minutes later, Jaehyun checks his phone by the kitchen counter, locates his pack of smokes and cell phone, and starts picking his clothes up from the floor. Taeyong emerges from the bathroom a moment later, watching Jaehyun for two seconds before running up and swinging his arms around Jaehyun’s middle, throwing the both of them on his bed.

Pillows go flying, and Jaehyun lets out an unexpected shrilly, surprised yelp. Taeyong clambers on him in a second, sitting on his stomach and pinning his arms down before he can react.

“Holy shit, are you trying to kill me?” Jaehyun yells, Taeyong laughing in his face.

“If I tried, you wouldn’t be alive.” Taeyong smiles cheekily. Jaehyun rolls his eyes and tries to buck Taeyong off, but Taeyong doesn’t budge.

“Get off.” Jaehyun growls.

Taeyong shakes his head, hunkering his weight down tight. “Stay the night.”

Something in Jaehyun’s eyes soften, and he stops struggling. It’s moments like this when Taeyong thinks that he can get Jaehyun to do anything, and Jaehyun would follow his words. Without thought. Without consideration for anything else. And then Jaehyun says: “I shouldn’t.”

Taeyong makes a petulant, whiny sound from the back of his throat. “I just want to cuddle for a bit.”

He knows he’s won. Jaehyun grumbles about stupid pink haired men enjoying cuddles way too much, but makes himself more comfortable all the same. As he settles on one side, resting on his arm, he shoots Taeyong an expectant look. Taeyong dives in after him, wrapping an arm around Jaehyun’s middle and pulling himself closer. If he were a cat, he would be purring contentedly.

Jaehyun also wraps himself around Taeyong, reveling in the smell of his cologne on Taeyong’s skin. The pounding heartbeat under his palm. The warm, sated skin pressed against him. “You need to stop pushing so far.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Not everything’s about how fun it is.” The edge in Jaehyun’s voice makes Taeyong look over in pause, then sigh softly.

“Jaehyun, we’re not talking about security after sex.”

“I… sorry. I just, I thought about it again.”

“I’ll be okay. You know that.”

Jaehyun sighs softly. “I can only guarantee that when I am there.”

Taeyong hums, a faraway look in his eyes. He wants to scold Jaehyun for being stupid and over-protective, but the words don’t come out. There’s no use to fight something that is ingrained into a personality, especially something worn proudly for work. With a huff, Taeyong concedes: “I’ll review the security measures with my team before we head off to the next leg of the tour.”

That’s all Jaehyun needs to hear. He presses soft kisses on Taeyong’s forehead, across his cheeks and nose, and down to his mouth. In contrast to the strong front he wears as a bodyguard, he is equally soft and caring on the inside. Taeyong snorts through the kisses, basking in this rare display of affection. “Thank you.”

“You’re stupid when you’re possessive.”

“Am not," Jaehyun mumbles between small pecks. He noses into the crook of Taeyong's neck, giving the soft skin a little nip, before nuzzling back up. "I prefer 'being professional'."

Taeyong scoffs, but he doesn’t have a response to that.

A silence drifts over them.

Then: "Stay the night."

Jaehyun glances at Taeyong, then away. Taeyong links their hands together, playing with the fingers he finds. Jaehyun exhales softly. "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah. Don’t you want to?"

Jaehyun chews on his lip, measuring the next words in his mind before he speaks. “I do, but someone is always following your every move. I’d rather not have to explain why I, a bodyguard, stayed over at my employer’s home.”

Taeyong sniffs, squeezing their fingers together. "Yet you bitch about not being with me on oversea schedules. You’ve already stayed long enough for rumours to go flying, you know," he reasons. "One night isn't going to change anything. I can always put the rumours to rest."

“By coming out as gay and sleeping with your bodyguard?”

“By whatever means. You’re not particularly comfortable with either admission anyway. I’m not going to put you in a tough spot, in case you go looking for another job soon.”

It’s hard to ignore the bitterness from Taeyong’s voice. Jaehyun presses an apologetic kiss on the back of his hand before shifting away. Taeyong clings on. “Who is possessive now?”

“It’s business, not… something else. Stop trying to change the topic.”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “I’m not going to quit. I know there are things you can’t do in your position, and I shouldn’t take it out on you. I… things between us just got- well, muddled.”

Taeyong inhales softly. “Is this still okay, then?”

“What we have? What we are?”

“Yeah.”

“Honestly, I don’t know.”

There’s a break in his voice that gives Taeyong pause. The air between them changes. “What do you mean?”

“What about your confession?”

“It’s...”

“Nothing?”

“...It’s not nothing.”

In that moment, it feels the truth is bared for all to see. Because Taeyong knows Jaehyun feels something more for him, something that goes beyond their physical relationship, their professional lives. Something he can’t just pull away from, not without effort, anyway. And Jaehyun knows Taeyong can’t say no to him. Because there’s something innate that makes Taeyong want to be better for Jaehyun, to see from his perspective, understand his walk of life.

In that moment, they know they want more of each other. No. They want each other, plain and simple.

Jaehyun snorts, then exhaling softly. “Neither of us are really good at being honest, huh?”

“I guess not.”

This time when Jaehyun makes to move away, Taeyong doesn’t stop him. He rolls to his back, staring at the white ceiling and wondering.

And wondering.

Jaehyun comes back into his room, his view. He’s dressed again. Taeyong doesn’t move, only blinking a little blankly. Jaehyun offers a crooked smile, then bends over to press a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead, smoothing the creases. “Don’t stay up too late.”

_Stay._

“I’ll try.”

_Stay damnit._

“See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a tough decision to end on this note, but it was by design, not coincidence. I want to hear your thoughts on this though, because I've put out the option for an epilogue if there is enough interest for it... *eyes at the pile of wips in my Docs*... Yeah. I mean, if you can live without this, I'll probably get back to some of those. But it's up to you :) So drop a comment, let me know what you think :) <3
> 
> Update: the epilogue I have planned will not be a jolly, happily-ever-after ending! I know some of you *need* it, but have you actually read the story? Imagine working with and fucking Your Client in your mid 20's. Imagine having your job and professionalism on the line. I know it's fiction, but this isn't a fluffy story. I've literally warned you guys with the Angst and Eventual Romance tags. Let's all take deep breaths, yeah? ;)
> 
> Last update: hey all! Just want to let everyone know that although it was heavily requested, a happy ending to this story is an extremely tall order and the only thing anyone wants to read, but I don't think I can write it. So it ends here :) Thank you for reading <3 Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> [tw](https://twitter.com/pnkpxls) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pnkpxls)


End file.
